


Друг, называется

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexuality, Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Отабек кинестетик и с Юрой хочет просто дружить. Касаться, обнимать, целовать и дружить. Кажется, ему больше ничего не нужно. Или это только кажется?





	Друг, называется

Из-за непогоды парализовало весь аэропорт. В зале ожидания прямо на полу, в грудах курток и чемоданов, разложились сборные — вперемешку все те, кому не повезло попасть в сегодняшний ураган.

— Отабек, иди к нам! — позвали через весь зал. — Мы в фанты играем, будешь?

Отабек прищурился на табло — рейсы задерживали и на два часа, и на три, а к розеткам уже выстроились целые очереди, — и пошёл в угол, где скучала русская сборная.

— Буду. Правила только расскажите.

— Пишешь задание на листочке, оставляешь залог. Ведущий вытягивает, кому и что делать. Единственное, задание должно быть такое, чтобы нас потом охрана не загребла. Мы ещё даже не начали. Давай, здесь делать всё равно нечего, Интернет лагает ужасно.

Знакомые и смутно знакомые люди раздвинулись в сторону, чуть потеснился Юра, и Отабек смог втиснуться на освободившееся место. Юра почти тут же задел его локтем, завозился, схватил за руку и прижался вплотную.

Хорошо.

— Сборная мира, — засмеялась Мила и вытянула первую бумажку. — Этому фанту сделает безумный макияж тот, кто сидит напротив. Чья заколка?

Света (или не Света?) подняла руку, посмотрела вперёд — на Юру и Отабека, — фыркнула и достала из сумки косметичку.

— Только у меня все тени скучные и грима нет.

— Мы поделимся!

Тут же начались суета и движение, в чемоданах нашлись тени и блёстки всех цветов. Света уселась было напротив Отабека, но на неё тут же шикнул Юрка:

— Куда пошла? Сказали же: кто сидит напротив. Напротив — я, а не он.

Она засмеялась, подмигнула Отабеку, одними губами сказала: «Я попала» — и всё-таки сдвинулась в сторону.

Юра оглядел разложенную перед ним косметику, покрутил в руках одну баночку, другую. Отабек хорошо помнил, как старательно они рисовали глаза для «Безумия» — оба умели разве что замазывать прыщи и синяки, и простейший урок с Ютуба повторить им никак не удавалось. Купленная в ближайшем магазине подводка ложилась толстым червяком, а тени превращались в восхитительно жуткие синяки — и это по видеоуроку для «чайников». Юра тогда здорово психанул, мазанул салфеткой и решил, что вот это, поплывшее и размытое — и есть почти то, что надо. Прилично выглядящее «что надо» получилось, только когда Отабек через знакомых вызвонил гримёра, и тот за считаные минуты привёл Юру в порядок.

Сейчас всё стало совсем по-другому. Юра, видимо, научился разбираться в этих линерах, кисточках и баночках. Уверенно и быстро он покрыл Светино лицо бледным кремом с неживым отливом, а поверх закрытых век ярко-красным карандашом прорисовал глаза. Посмотрел, подумал немного, добавил в уголках объёма серо-голубыми тонами, раскрасил золотым радужку и, наконец, финальным штрихом, вывел на щеке синий ромбик.

— Крипи. Но круто. Чуть подправить — и я бы с таким мейком на гала вышла, — вздохнула Мила.

— Ага, и я.

— Мечтайте, — буркнул Юра и добавил едва слышно: — Надо было ей член на лбу нарисовать.

— Зачем? — также тихо спросил Отабек.

— А что она к тебе клинья подбивает?

Отабек глянул на ярко раскрашенную Свету. Она его заметила, посмотрела в глаза и быстрым рефлекторным движением облизнула алые губы. Надо же. Он перевёл взгляд на Юрины руки в блестящих синеватых пятнах. Если попросить потом нарисовать что-нибудь на своём лице, согласится ведь? Юрины пальцы на лице, мягкие кисти и уверенные движения вдоль скул — очень, очень хотелось почувствовать их, расслабиться, а потом сделать фото и не выкладывать никуда — это личное.

— Этому фанту изобразить Джакометти, четверные можно не прыгать…

— Ну спасибо!

— …Делает тот, у кого зеленый чехол для айфона.

— Этой губной помаде — ого, лимитка!..

Отабека потянуло в сон. Сквозь дрёму он прислушивался к игре и к тому, как над ухом дышит Юра — когда это они успели привалиться друг к другу?

— Поцеловать своего соседа… этому фанту, — Мила снова нырнула в пакет с фантами. — Чей брелок с мишкой?

Отабек как чувствовал: ему выпадет непростой фант. По правую руку от него сидела девчонка из испанской сборной, по левую — Юрка. Без вариантов. В полусне не оставалось сомнений. Отабек наклонился и коснулся кончика брови Юры, скользнул губами ниже, чуть задержался на щеке и дотронулся до уголка губ. Приятно. Юра отвёл глаза, а Отабек снова привалился к острому плечу.

— Отабек нормального человека поцеловал бы девушку, — заметил кто-то.

— А у нас Отабек Плисецкого.

Юра закаменел на мгновение и расслабился, когда Отабек успокаивающе коснулся его бедра. Вообще-то до Юры ему хотелось дотрагиваться снова и снова, и он, да, злоупотреблял, но удержаться было выше его сил.

— Прилетай ко мне в межсезонье, — едва слышно шепнул Юра ему на ухо, когда наконец-то объявили посадку.

— Обязательно, — так же тихо ответил Отабек.

***

Дотрагиваться до Юры было чудесно. Отабек меньше всего хотел отказываться от случайных и ничего не значащих прикосновений, меньше всего хотел отталкивать и сдерживаться. Но проблема была в том, что Юра в него влюбился. После поцелуя в аэропорту, после того, как они обнимались при прощании, а потом — при встрече, ехали в такси, взявшись за руки, и отдыхали бок о бок — после всего этого Юра перестал сомневаться и дал волю своим чувствам.

Отабеку бы сразу сказать: «Не надейся, не надо». Не трогать, не вестись на прикосновения. Понимал же, как это выглядит. Вечером, засыпая, он чувствовал, как пальцы Юры пробегаются по его щеке; как под утро касаются щетины. Он мог сколько угодно презирать себя за трусость, за то, как пользуется чувствами Юры, но всё равно ничего не говорил. И сам тянулся заправить прядку за ухо. Юра краснел в ответ, но упрямо садился близко-близко, чтобы соприкасаться коленями, стукаться ступнями и ни на секунду не разрывать контакт.

Отабеку, по правде, очень хотелось целоваться. Но нелепо было даже представлять себе, что он подходит к Юре и говорит: «Я люблю тебя как друга, но хочу дотронуться до твоих губ. Сначала едва-едва соприкоснуться, отстраниться, облизнуть. Чтобы ты приоткрыл рот, подался мне навстречу. Чувствовать твою кожу, твоё дыхание. И перед тем, как оторваться, задержаться у нижней губы». Ни за что в жизни он бы не сказал этого вслух. Не признался бы, как истосковался по прикосновениям, как раздражают даже случайные касания малознакомых людей; не рассказал бы, что ему хочется дотрагиваться до Юры и обниматься с ним; не объяснил, как любит поцелуи.

Он бы сохранил эту тайну. Но, конечно, Юра не стал молчать и признался:

— Там, в аэропорту, я думал, ты меня по-серьёзному поцелуешь. Ты так смотрел!

Юра ждал ответа, но Отабек, словно заколдованный — словно трус, чего врать — не смог сказать: «Не надо, тебе показалось, замолчи».

— Поцелуешь ведь? Или скажешь, что я дурак и шутки у меня дурацкие. Мне сейчас совсем не смешно, Бек.

Взгляд у Юры был решительный и злой, и у Отабека защемило в груди. Не шутки совсем. Отабек знал и так, а сейчас, глядя глаза в глаза, не мог бы не понять снова: для Юры это совсем не шутки. Этот взгляд, испуганный и решительный одновременно, не позволял сомневаться в этом.

«Нечестно» — смертельная мысль отчётливо прозвучала в голове. Но Отабек всё равно склонился — в этот раз не ко лбу, а к губам Юры. Коснулся их и: «Мудак ты, Бека», — вынес сам себе приговор. Но раз коснувшись, не мог перестать целовать. Встроенный «мудакометр», как Юра его называл, сработал безотказно: лезть со своими поцелуями к влюблённому Юре и ничего ему не объяснить — скотство.

Но как быть, если именно от Юры и от поцелуев вставали дыбом волоски на коже, поджимались пальцы на ногах — всё в теле приходило в движение, и хотелось валяться рядом, касаться друг друга и иногда тянуться губами к губам.

Юра отстранился от губ Отабека и теперь смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Ты мне нравишься, очень.

А ведь за поцелуями Отабек как-то смог подзабыть о том, какой он мудак. Что Юра хочет большего, что ждёт одного закономерного ответа. Нельзя врать, хватит! — пусть даже разобьёт сердце и лишит их обоих этих сладких поцелуев и тёплых прикосновений. Наверное, разрушит то, что было между ними прежде.

Юра что-то разглядел в его глазах и в паузе перед ответом.

— Бек? — с опаской спросил он, и в глазах потускнели золото-зелёные искры.

— Блядь, — выдохнул зло и отчаянно, сжал зубы и почти отпрыгнул в сторону. — Зачем тогда вот это?

Отабек перехватил его за запястье. Не надо было, но рука действовала быстрее разума — продлить, продлить контакт. Юра посмотрел на след хватки — алеющие пятна на белоснежной коже — и поднял взгляд:

— Мне кажется, я заслуживаю хоть какого-то ответа?

Конечно, он заслуживал. А Отабек заслуживал хороших пиздюлей. И непонятно было, с чего начать признание. Разве что:

— Мне нравится дотрагиваться до близких людей.

— Ну охуеть теперь. И всех друзей ты в губы трогаешь?

Отабек представил себе, что вдруг поцелуется да даже с Кемелом — неприятно. Неправильно. С алматинскими друзьями классно было сидеть рядом, бок о бок. Хлопать друг друга по плечу, толкаться и бороться. И обниматься с сестрой, но это же совсем другое!

— Только тебя.

Юра как-то нервно фыркнул.

— Ты знаешь, что мне нравишься, хочешь целоваться только со мной и всё равно хочешь дружить?

— Да.

— Дружить так, чтобы было много-много поцелуев? Ты в курсе, что ты сказочный долбоёб?

Отабек-то был в курсе — и сейчас, и по жизни со своей любовью к прикосновениям, на которой, в общем-то, и заканчивались его половые интересы.

Юра сполз с кровати на пол и уселся там, обхватив колени.

— Мне надо подумать.

Он сидел всего в метре от Отабека, но и это расстояние казалось расчерченным колючей проволокой и щербатым льдом. Сколько раз Отабек тянулся — и отдёргивал руку прочь. Наконец Юра поднял голову. Знакомый взгляд: что-то решил, не переубедить, пойдёт напролом.

— Хорошо, давай дружить так. Хочешь касаться — будем касаться. Хорошо. И целоваться тоже. Пойдёт. Хуй поймёшь, что у тебя в голове, но если тебе так нормально — то давай.

Отабек задержался взглядом на Юриных зацелованных губах. Надо было что-то сказать, попросить, объяснить, но всё, что он смог сделать, — это наклониться и легко коснуться их в почти невесомом поцелуе.

«Дружить так, чтобы было много-много поцелуев» Отабеку подходило идеально.

***

С Юрой было здорово дружить — Отабек не ошибся тогда, они действительно оказались очень похожи и были на одной волне, даже когда спорили и выясняли «кто круче». На расстоянии у них чудесно получалось дружить без всяких «но». Когда же удавалось увидеться вживую… Что ж, всё становилось сложнее.

— Бек, а как у тебя с ориентацией? — Юра валялся на диване, зацелованный и расслабленный. У него стояло. У Отабека вообще-то немного тоже — тело реагировало на трение и возню.

Отабек не любил этот вопрос — за ним шли неприятные разговоры и обиды.

— Би, думаю.

— «Думаешь»? Но это не точно? — хмыкнул Юра и перекатился к нему под бок. Кого Отабек обманывал? Он «дружил и целовался», Юра — сидел в засаде на случай, если этих поцелуев станет мало.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Перестань. Мне хорошо и так, Бек. Голова кругом от поцелуев.

Пока Юре было с ним хорошо, и это грело сердце. Только вот Отабек знал, что через три месяца, полгода или немного позже Юра перестанет довольствоваться малым. Ему захочется большего, захочется определённости, и тогда он решит, что лучше прекратить эту странную дружбу. Рано или поздно это случится. Рано или поздно Юра устанет его понимать.

«Вроде бы би». Отабек сам не на сто процентов был в этом уверен, но целоваться со школьной подругой в Алматы и соседом в канадском кампусе было одинаково здорово, и одинаково больно становилось потом, когда они понимали, что Отабек почти не может дать им большего. Наверное, би? Это же считается, когда ориентации почти нет?

Юрина рука лежала у него на груди, и спину согревало Юрино тепло. «Как же я люблю тебя», — подумал он сквозь дрёму, но потом, когда настало утро, эта мысль развеялась вместе со снами.

Но разговор… Разговор он помнил — не в первый раз у него спрашивали про ориентацию. Над сомнениями смеялись: «Ты же спортсмен! Что, от химии вашей не стоит?» Стояло. Приятно, но в этом «приятно» не было ничего особенного. Если время и место позволяли, он наслаждался и этими ощущениями так же, как горячей ванной после выматывающей тренировки; как поцелуями и прикосновениями. Порой ему хотелось кончить — и он кончал от выверенных движений рукой, не думая ни о женском, ни о мужском телах, ни о чьей груди, заднице, изгибах или члене.

Как-то он попытался объяснить это Юре (хоть и трудно было заставить себя говорить об этом вслух), но тот перебил: «Ты охуел оправдываться? Тебе трудно об этом говорить? Всё, закрыли тему».

Юрина ладонь скользнула по рёбрам Отабека, влажным от пота.

— Доброе утро, — сонный голос приласкал затылок.

Потягиваясь, Юра потёрся об него всем телом и выдохнул в плечо. А Отабек так нуждался в прикосновениях близкого человека, так хотел дотрагиваться и спать рядом. Быть может, пообниматься. Быть может, размять забитые до каменной твёрдости мышцы ног, а потом и самому растечься от ответного массажа. Юркины глаза горели, он тянулся к губам, обнимал и вцеплялся намертво в спину. Отабек бы не отказался почувствовать эти руки не только на обнажённом торсе, но и ниже. Не отказался бы от поцелуев в шею и, наверное, ему бы понравилось целовать Юру с головы до ног. Но останавливала проведённая в первые дни черта: «Нельзя» — и эту границу Отабек бы никогда не пересёк без позволения. С друзьями нельзя так целоваться. С тем, с кем можно так целоваться, нечестно только дружить. Они зашли слишком далеко, зачем снова и снова проверять Юру на прочность? Отабек и так наслаждался каждым доставшимся ему моментом близости.

В эти каникулы он не мог отпустить от себя Юру. Целовал его, дотрагивался, всё-таки сделал ему массаж и сам потерялся от избытка ощущений. Решился даже попросить о давно загаданном:

— Накрасишь меня? — И, когда Юра подвис, напомнил: — Как в аэропорту. Очень круто получилось.

— Я не умею нихуя.

— Но ведь тренировался же. Всё равно потом смоем.

Юра вздохнул, вылез из кресла, в котором сидел с ногами, и взял с нижней полки ничем не примечательную чёрную коробку.

— Только я нормальный макияж хуёво делаю. С гримёрскими фишками как-то получше выходит.

— И хорошо. Я же не прошу сделать из меня Кончиту Вурст. Просто рисуй что хочется, — пожал плечами Отабек и закрыл глаза.

Юра засмеялся, но всё-таки начал доставать всевозможные баночки и коробочки. Был особый кайф в том, чтобы не подглядывать и не знать, что его ожидает; кожей чувствовать, как Юра рассматривает его — выискивает подходящий образ? От предвкушения сложно было усидеть на месте, но он заставил себя не дергаться, не подаваться навстречу проходящему мимо Юре и не пытаться разобраться в смеси отдушек.

Ждал — и всё равно вздрогнул, когда по его скулам прошлись влажные пальцы.

— Эй, не дёргайся. Это вроде тональника, надо размазать. Там ещё основа должна быть, но я забил, — хрипло объяснил Юра и подушечками пальцев начал вбивать крем в кожу. — Блядь, так и думал, для тебя слишком светлый. Разве что ещё белого добавить, типа так и задумано?

Светлый, тёмный, да хоть зелёный — лишь бы только Юра продолжал ласково дотрагиваться кончиками пальцев, водить по веку мягкой кисточкой, размазывать и растушёвывать что-то по скулам. Ухо щекотнул смешок: «Кто-то совсем поплыл», — но правда ведь, так хорошо было. По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Отабек перехватил руку, пахнущую кремом, прижался к ней губами.

«Блядь, что ты делаешь» — вот этот шепот точно предназначался не ему. А потом он услышал довольное: «Хм».

Юра отстранился и завозился у стола.

— Знаю. Будет тебе дружеский макияж. Все, блядь, друзья так делают.

В одно дуновение воздуха Юра оказался рядом с Отабеком и шлёпнул по челюсти липкой ладонью, пальцы придавили губы, оставляя свой след. Прижались сильнее — и отпустили.

— Готово. Можешь смотреть.

Отабек медленно поднял отяжелевшие от краски веки и посмотрел в зеркало.

Он бы сам себя не узнал. Краска легла на кожу белой маской, и эту белизну разбивал черный отпечаток ладони поверх губ: не целовать. Будто бы рука молила его: не трогай! Не надо совать пальцы в рот, не надо дразнить, вспоминая их показательную.

Отабек подождал, пока Юра нафотографирует его со всех сторон, сделает совместное селфи, и потянул его к себе на колени. Снова. Отабек слишком запутался, слишком увяз в их странной дружбе.

— Бек, мне кажется, из меня получается не очень хороший друг. Ничего, что я на тебя дрочу? — спросил Юра через пару дней, когда они прощались в аэропорту. Расставание на этот раз обещало быть таким долгим.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Отабек.

…На самом деле из него тоже получался так себе друг. Он мог бы хотя бы попытаться сдерживаться и не дразнить Юру.

***

Три месяца. Три месяца они виделись только по Скайпу, и Отабек украдкой дотрагивался до экрана телефона, представляя себе, что чувствует чуть колючую с утра Юрину щеку и его вечно обветренные губы. Как он пропустил момент, когда мысли о простых и приятных поцелуях сменились другими — сам не понял, но ему грезились совсем не дружеские вещи: раздразнить Юру с утра; заночевать с ним в предгорьях, и на закате, лёжа в палатке, долго и неспешно соприкасаться языками и носами. И даже: собственнически сгрести стоящего на пьедестале Юру и разделить с ним вкус победного шампанского на губах. Стоять на пьедестале самому, и чтобы уже Юра…

Последнее время Отабек таскал с собой запасной бальзам для губ. А если бы получилось встретиться случайно? Как если бы они ходили на один каток. Он представлял себе, что они встали бы друг напротив друга, и он потянулся бы к этим раскрасневшимся губам, провёл по ним с нажимом, оставляя плотный слой подтаявшего масла, а потом поцеловал бы каждую ранку. Юре пошел бы этот жирный блеск (и от смущения Юра прятал бы лицо под капюшоном), а на следующий день уже можно было бы лежать рядом и просто тереться носами, дотрагиваться до губ без боязни задеть корочки. Удивительно, но такие спокойные объятия Юре — порывистому, злому, резкому — тоже очень нравились.

Отабек ужасно соскучился и мечтал хоть мимолётом, хоть ненадолго увидеть и дотронуться взаправду. Хотелось всерьёз, и среди бесконечных переездов и тренировок он всё-таки сумел выбить себе неудобный перелёт с пересадкой.

— Юр, у меня во вторник стыковка в Питере, пять часов между рейсами. Сможешь приехать?

— Господи, Бека, конечно смогу!

И действительно смог. Примчался посреди ночи на такси и затащил его в дальний угол на задворках магазинов, вдали от включенных стоек регистрации. Там Отабек потянулся к нему, провёл рукой по щеке и закрыл глаза. Вторую его руку Юра по-прежнему держал в своей. Как же этого не хватало все эти долгие-долгие недели. В этот раз у них было так мало времени — всего три часа вместе! — но тем ценнее была каждая украденная минута.

— Целуй же, ну. Или передумал?

И за грубостью Отабек слышал отчаянный страх, что: передумал, не нужно, не гей.

— Увидят же.

— Какая разница, мы и так как парочка сейчас выглядим. Целуй!

Отабек ужасно хотел, но болячки на Юриных искусанных губах приковывали взгляд. Больно ведь будет.

— Сейчас, — он зашарил по карманам.

— Бек, ты чего?..

— Тс-с.

Юра послушно замолчал и даже закрыл глаза, хотя об этом Отабек его не просил.

Как и представлялось, Юра вздрогнул от первого прикосновения. Губы подались под нажимом, бальзам щедрым слоем покрыл болезненного вида ранки. Юра расслабился немного и позволил обвести с запасом и верхнюю губу. Его щеки и шея в вырезе толстовки порозовели.

Отабек провёл ещё раз поверх самой свежей болячки и залюбовался результатом. Юра, такой смущённый и растерянный… И губы поблескивают от быстро впитывающегося бальзама.

— Лучше?

Юра помотал головой, потом закивал — потерянный и одуревший. «Что я творю?». Хрень, полную хрень. Но сделал бы так ещё и ещё раз. Чтобы у Юры больше не болели губы. Чтобы он ещё больше терялся и не знал, что сказать. Лишние восемь часов в пути того стоили.

Отабек ещё раз огляделся, но вокруг не было никого: сонные ночные пассажиры мало чем интересовались, перемещаясь от кофе к выпивке, от выпивки — к регистрации на рейс. Юра приоткрыл рот, его язык мазнул по нижней губе. И Отабек, как загипнотизированный, дотронулся до влажной кожи.

— Бека.

— Не надо… Мазь ещё не впиталась, — прошептал он, прекрасно зная, как жалко звучит его оправдание.

Он опустил глаза — его левая рука по-прежнему была вложена в Юрину, и это ощущалось так правильно: сжимать, поглаживать костяшки, чувствовать тепло. Юра выдохнул, медленно моргнул и спросил с хулиганской улыбкой:

— Закончил? Ну давай, показывай, как надо целовать лучшего друга при встрече.

Лучшего друга Отабек целовал решительно — словно заходя в аксель — прижав свои губы к его, скользким от бальзама. И потом, отстраняясь, дотронулся напоследок до уголка рта.

— Я очень, очень рад тебя видеть.

И никакая веб-камера не могла передать сияния Юриных глаз, сначала — одуревших, а потом — решительно прищуренных.

— Я тоже. Теперь моя очередь.

Да, наговориться они могли и на расстоянии. Запахи, звуки, прикосновения — на это у них оставалось всего лишь три часа. Поцелуи, в которых вёл Юра, всегда выходили чувственными, долгими и немного грустными. Даже отстраняясь друг от друга, они продолжали соприкасаться губами и дыханием. Юрины руки продолжали гладить его спину и очерчивать края лопаток и не отпустили, когда механический голос объявил регистрацию на рейс Санкт-Петербург — Алматы.

На рейс они почти бежали, и, получив обратно паспорт, Отабек обернулся в последний раз. Юра стоял на прежнем месте, восхитительно зацелованный, восхитительно одуревший, и сжимал в кулаке изрядно затёртый флакончик с бальзамом.

Назавтра они оба дотрагивались до экранов почти зеркальным жестом. Болячки на Юриных губах стали выглядеть намного лучше, и Отабек хотел бы коснуться этой обновлённой кожи первооткрывателем новой земли. Юра сиял, то и дело улыбался и хвастался успехами на катке. Словно несколько часов в дальнем углу аэропорта дали ему новых сил. «Это я сделал, из-за меня он такой» — и Отабеку самому хотелось улыбаться во весь рот. Это всё их поцелуи. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Юру не целовал никто другой. Даже хуже: чтобы только он имел право целовать Юру, он один.

Ему нравилась эта придуманная им правда.

***

Как Юра терпел от встречи до встречи? Убивался на льду, выматывал себя до полусмерти — но Отабек тоже, и ничего не помогало. Раньше ведь жил без этой постоянной жажды дотронуться. Хватало объятий с родителями и сестрой, с друзьями.

Перед началом сезона друзья вытащили его в гости. На природе было уже холодновато, и поэтому всей компанией они разложились на закрытой веранде у Кемела на диване и прямо на полу. Сестра — привыкнуть бы, что уже не мелкая, шестнадцать лет, старше, чем был тогда Юра, — посадила Отабека расчёсывать её, а сама сонно растеклась на пледе. Сбоку пристроился Кемел.

Хорошо. Спокойно. Дома. Не хватало только Юры.

Этой ночью — но в Петербурге ещё и десяти не было — Юра ему написал: «Чего не спишь? Я позвоню?»

— Представляешь, сегодня меня фанатка в коридоре зажала. Сказала, что я милый, и полезла в штаны. Нормально вообще?

— Не знаю. Наверное, нормально.

Юра фыркнул:

— Нормально ему. Это у тебя фанатки нормальные и в штаны не залезали, вот ты и думаешь, что нормально, а у меня «Ангелы». Хотя так подумать, Никифорова вот вообще тётки любят. Не слышал? Его даже заказывали на день рождения жене какого-то олигарха, соорудили каток и врубили Стаса Михайлова. Ёбаный стыд. Заплатили, правда, дохуя, ну, а я за что страдаю? Сымпровизировал он круто, будто бы год эти номера выдрачивал. Слушай, вот я тогда ржал, а теперь думаю: я ведь тоже смог бы. Блевал бы дальше, чем видел, но откатал бы на все деньги. Как думаешь?

Юра замолчал. Надо было что-то ответить. Дурацкая история с фанатками, и Никифоров ещё «к слову». Откатал бы, какие вопросы. Но лучше пусть катает под новый микс, который Отабек собирался доделать со дня на день. И, если по-честному, нет, не нормально, что на Юру — его Юру! — положила глаз какая-то фанатка. Вдруг Юра переспал с ней и решил встречаться — это, наверное, значило бы, что Отабеку нельзя целовать Юру?

— И как она?

— Кто? А, тьфу. Ты дурак совсем? Я тебя хочу, а не её. Хотя сиськи клёвые.

И снова: «дружба» — это когда радуешься, если друг нашёл себе кого-то. Чувства Отабека давно стали совсем другими. Хотел бы он верить, что это к лучшему, но не получалось. Будет ещё сложнее объяснить Юре, что его «люблю» мало чем отличается от «дружу». И ещё больнее станет, когда Отабек услышит что-то похожее на «Извини». «Не хочу рушить то, что есть». «Ты издеваешься?» — то, что он уже слышал и не хотел бы услышать ещё раз.

Но он всё равно считал дни до встречи, и Юра — тоже. Ещё немного, всего пара недель. И вроде бы между соревнованиями не оставалось сил на лишние мысли и чувства, но всё равно Отабек ужасно хотел хотя бы дотронуться до Юриного плеча. Нетерпеливое ожидание чего-то нового, того, что вот-вот появится между ними, не давало расслабиться и спокойно дожить до следующей встречи. До следующего раза, когда они выйдут на лёд друг против друга.

В самом начале их дружбы Отабека пытали в Федерации: не будет ли он поддаваться, не сольёт ли, сможет ли работать против Юры в полную силу.

Сможет. Как же иначе? Теперь, влюбившись по уши, он ещё больше хотел показать, чего стоит. Хотел сражаться с ним за медаль.

От нервов потряхивало, да и Юрка и жаловался, что едва не вылетел из сальхова на последней тренировке.

— Зато так круто, что мы уже в Пекине встретимся! Я тебе покажу класс!

Не соврал. И пусть у самого Отабека была только бронза — ведь тоже результат после едва залеченной травмы! — зато на Юриной груди сияло золото.\

— Колено как? — выдохнул Юра ему в ухо, когда они обнялись в холле, отбившись от прессы. — Норм? Тогда слушай.

Юра отстранился немного и положил горячие ладони Отабеку на талию.

— Я дважды победитель! — сказал он, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Помнишь, я говорил про мегапланы? Ну вот, всё охуенно, согласовали! В межсезонье сначала отправляем тебя к моим в Питер, а потом меня к тебе. Итого, по две недели, потом ещё на отдых время останется. Правда же круто, ну! Как тебе?

— Круто.

Ого! Столько времени рядом с Юрой, и не просто так — тренироваться с ним. Восстановиться на медицинской базе. Отабек с подозрением спросил:

— У тебя же Фельцман не любит все эти обмены и переезды.

— Ага. Он же и благословил.

— Да ну?

— Сказал, что лучше мы будем трахаться под присмотром, чем творить пьяную хуйню как Никифоров с Джакометти в своё время.

Значит, тренеры считали, что они парочка. Эта дружба никого не обманывала — пусть поцелуи оставались их общей тайной, но каждый день все видели влюблённого по уши Юру. И такого же влюблённого Отабека.

— На следующем этапе ты их нагнёшь, понял? — пьяный от двойной победы Юра затащил его в номер и прижал к стенке.

Как хорошо, что они выступали рядом, что удалось поменяться гостиничными номерами с соседями — те, конечно, понимающе ухмылялись, но что бы они понимали? И — да, они снова целовались, и Юра был везде — жадный, счастливый, пропахший потом и шампанским. Восторг от его победы передавался и Отабеку, и когда Юра завалил его на постель, простонал в поцелуй, ему нравилось всё, хотелось и дальше тонуть в прикосновениях.

Юрина кожа даже через ткань обжигала пальцы. Отабек бы хотел целовать и её тоже, хотел бы гладить шею и дотрагиваться до ключиц, но — нельзя, то самое «нельзя». Запретная территория. Отабек держался, но не стал мешать, когда Юра сам облизнул его шею, прикусил… и сам же отшатнулся.

— Бека, прости. Я просто… От тебя голову теряю.

«Бек, я не железный, — горько сказал Юра всего один раз. — Пожалуйста, не надо ничего, кроме поцелуев».

Не целовать шею. Не надеяться, что сильные ладони лягут на задницу. Не забираться под одежду. Простые правила. Но Отабек словно проверял каждый раз Юру на прочность.

Он вздохнул и прижал его к себе. Завтра у них был самолёт, и Отабек собственнически мечтал, чтобы до следующей их встречи — в финале или снова в аэропорту — Юра помнил вкус только его губ.

***

— В честь чего стол?

— Пьём с горя и отмечаем золото корейского мудака.

Юра отвёл глаза. Не вся правда. Что-то ещё, что-то важное.

После финала им позволили остаться вместе на пару дней и отметить какую-уж-есть медаль. С этими их результатами тем важнее стала стажировка-обмен: Отабек не собирался спускать Сынгилю с рук победу и готов был вцепиться зубами в любую возможность стать сильнее. Сынгиль, Леруа, Чуланонт — все они должны были знать своё место: за золото он хотел бороться только с Юрой.

— Порвём его в следующий раз.

— Уничтожим, — по-правильному зло кивнул Юра и рванул плёнку на сырной тарелке. — Иди сюда.

Мрачно они уничтожили еду и выпивку, ещё раз поразились тому, как вдруг кореец рванул вперёд с новым тренером, а потом перебрались на диван. Там, после ленивых чуть пьяных объятий, Юра стиснул руку Отабеку:

— Не дошло ещё? Год назад ты меня впервые поцеловал.

В закрытом из-за урагана аэропорту, просто выпал такой фант — там всё началось.

— Я снова дурак, да? Мы дружим, отлично дружим, а я всё равно отмечаю годовщину. Только свечи и шампанское не припёр.

Сам Отабек тайком считал ото дня, когда Юра сам попросил поцеловать себя.

— Ты ни разу не дурак, Юр.

Это Отабек мучал Юру неопределённостью и дружбой с поцелуями.

— Завтра уже домой. К дедушке заеду. И тебя в гости потом. Будет здорово.

Да. Здорово.

И совсем здорово будет, если в Питере он наберётся решимости и наконец-то скажет. Через две недели.

И всего через две недели он был в сыром весеннем Питере. Снова не мог поверить, что Юра всё время рядом. Снова чувствовал, а не воображал тепло под боком. Привыкал к тому, как Юра улыбается по утрам, едва разлепив глаза. Вспоминал, как тот едва слышно стонет от особенно сладких поцелуев и сбегает в ванную. Привыкал видеть Юру на льду в тренировочном костюме, злого и лохматого.

Вечерами они долго гуляли по городу. Замерзали ужасно, но всё равно гуляли и взбегали по лестнице до квартиры, по очереди грелись в душе и лежали на кровати, а там, конечно, снова тянулись друг к другу, и Отабек прикасался губами к его губам, скользил по брови и дотрагивался до мочки уха. Перед сном он нежно-нежно, чтобы не спугнуть дремоту, невесомо целовал уголки закрытых глаз. И потом, глядя в потолок, злился на себя. Почему каждый раз недоставало смелости? В этом же не было ничего страшного. Ведь это взаимно. Он засыпал, а на губах оставался Юрин запах и тянущее послевкусие его касаний.

Давно пора было признаться. Чувство распирало изнутри.

— Иногда я представляю себе, что ты в меня влюбился. Ты асексуал — ну и ладно, но зато любил бы…

Они лежали вдвоём на кровати. Ногу Отабек закинул Юре поверх бедра — тепло, приятно, уютно. Всё время хотелось дотрагиваться, гладить… Просто любоваться. Сейчас Юра был такой красивый. Никогда Отабек этот очевидный, в общем-то, факт не воспринимал так отчётливо: красивый. Никогда ещё это не было так важно.

— Думаешь, асексуал?

— А нет? — Юра посмотрел на него с интересом и, наверное, надеждой.

Так о себе Отабек ещё не думал, никогда не примерял к себе это слово, а ведь оно бы объяснило многое — не би, не импотент, не неправильный, не бесчувственный и не странный. Новое слово подходило. Почти. Пару раз Отабек всё-таки чувствовал что-то новое и непривычное, хотел бы разобраться, но только у тех желаний — медленно созревающих и неловких — не было и шанса: слишком медленно, слишком поздно, слишком больно. Не нужно.

Не асексуал, всё-таки нет. Но очень близок к этому.

— Кажется, не совсем, — «Если бы ты в меня влюбился». — И я всё-таки влюбился.

Юра спрятал лицо в ладонях и тихо засмеялся.

— Охуеть, просто охуеть. А теперь что делать? Я не знаю, Бек, правда.

Отабек решился поднять глаза. Юра лежал рядом с ним — удивлённый, счастливый и испуганный, по-прежнему не требовал ничего и рад был быть рядом.

Проще не стало, но стало правильнее. И одно осталось неизменным: Отабеку по-прежнему не хватало поцелуев. Он подтянул к себе Юрину руку и замер, прижавшись губами к бьющемуся под кожей пульсу. В какой-то момент начало клонить в сон, и, засыпая, он чувствовал, как выравнивается дыхание Юры и сердце как будто бы начинает биться в одном ритме с его.

Проснулся же он от легчайшего прикосновения губ к плечу. Никогда ещё Юра так не делал — хотел, наверняка хотел, но сдерживался. Да и сам Отабек тоже сдерживался: слишком даже для той дружбы, которая получалась у них.

Юра сонно улыбнулся Отабеку и прошептал:

— Получается, мы с тобой встречаемся, правда?

Получалось, что да. Это звучало гораздо лучше и честнее, чем просто дружба. И очень правильным казалось то, что вот такого Юру — расслабленного, счастливого, сонного — позволено было видеть только ему одному.

«Он мой парень». С этим новым пониманием хотелось снова пережить всё то, что они делали как друзья. Не только поцелуи, не только объятия, не только долгие разговоры. Для начала — сводить Юру вечером… Отабек не помнил адрес, но ориентиры в голове остались.

— Погоди-ка, я помню эту улицу. Мы тогда даже с навигатором кафе найти не могли. Ты чего такую секретность развёл?

Отабек пожал плечами.

— Ты меня приглашаешь на свидание, Бек?

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы это было свидание?

— Я ещё в прошлый раз хотел.

В тот раз они сидели в полутёмном зале, и между ними искрило — Отабек ведь догадывался, что происходит в голове у Юры, но сидел как конченый эгоист и радовался тому, что всё внимание Юры принадлежит ему. Тащился от того, как Юра пожирал его глазами, не мог насмотреться в ответ.

Удивительно, как до него тогда не дошло, что он сам влюблён по уши.

— Да, это свидание.

Да, это мой парень. Да, я с ним встречаюсь. Мой Юра.

Чёрт.

Они сидели точно так же, как тогда. И болтали о том же — о фигурном катании и чём-то совсем не важном, но интересном им обоим. И всё-таки в этот раз всё было по-другому. Как и в прошлый раз, они бежали по лестнице, но тогда Отабек не ловил и не целовал Юру в половине пролёта от входной двери. В этот раз им не нужен был какой-то древний ужастик, и они просто валялись на кровати. Отабек удобно устроился на боку. В наушниках, одних на двоих, играла сонная музыка. Юра, устроившись сзади, перебирал ему волосы, иногда наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами — так хорошо и приятно. В полудрёме Отабек немного завалился назад. Крепкая рука тут же поймала его за талию, удержала и вновь вернулась к волосам, вверх и вниз, от темени к ёжику на затылке, и смешок щекотнул кожу.

Отабек фыркнул и притёрся плотнее к Юре. Было хорошо, но Отабеку хотелось чувствовать больше: и короткие движения бёдер, и напряжённый Юрин член, и замершую в волосах руку. Приятно. Просто движения — это же Юра, ему можно. Эгоистичный кайф: на него такая реакция.

— Бека, — простонал Юра ему в шею. — Бека, Бека…

И, когда Отабек подался навстречу, тепло задышал ему в загривок, чуть прикусил, ругнулся сквозь зубы и ещё резче качнул бёдрами. Отабек купался в этом жаре, в желании Юры. Из-за него так вело, из-за него…

Юра потёрся носом, ещё раз прошептал: «Бека», и ладонь переместилась на пояс, прижала, и больше не отпускала. И когда движения стали рваными и резкими, Юра потянулся рукой ниже. К почти вставшему члену Отабека.

Чёрт.

Не надо.

Он… Он переплёл пальцы с пальцами Юры, не отстраняясь, так, чтобы чувствовать не более чем прикосновение.

И магия рассеялась.

Юра тут же замер, отпрянул. Когда Отабек повернулся, его встретил злой взгляд.

— Чёрт, я снова. Блядь, Бека! Почему ты так…

— Но мне было хорошо. И тебе приятно.

— Дурак совсем? «Тебе приятно» — хуйня. Мало ли что мне приятно! А если я скажу, чтобы ты мне отсосал? Тоже приятно. Что, сделал бы?

Юра пытался его оттолкнуть, но в том, чтобы дотронуться губами до Юриного члена, не было бы ничего противного или странного — просто ещё одна грань их поцелуев. Он бы, пожалуй, и правда сделал это для Юры.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Блядь. Ты за кого меня принимаешь, Бек?

За человека, который целый год жил с непонятной дружбой. За человека, которому Отабек так хотел сделать приятно и которого так боялся потерять. За человека, с которым ему было хорошо, а близость не вызывала отторжения и даже нравилась — этого было достаточно.

— А теперь слушай сюда. Ебал я такое «почему бы и нет». Я приму только твёрдое «хочу», понятно тебе?

Больше на эту тему он говорить отказывался. Они по-прежнему целовались, по-прежнему обнимались и держались за руки. Только вот Юра уже не верил своему самоконтролю и, кажется, уже готов был положить между ними на кровать лезвия коньков. Вроде бы они встречались, вроде бы они были парой — Отабек ведь признался в своих чувствах. Но… Конечно, Юре не «плевать было бы». Ему бы нормального парня, который хотел бы его в ответ.

Блядь.

Их время в Петербурге заканчивалось, но Отабек так и не придумал, как объяснить Юре, что не нужно его так оберегать. Что в его желаниях роится что-то новое, непонятное, что ему хочется смотреть на Юру, хочется чувствовать его руки и губы везде, хочется… Но как он мог объяснить, если не мог понять этого сам?

До самого аэропорта, где они снова прощались в «своём» укромном углу, Отабек прислушивался к себе. Что-то в нём менялось, и особенно тяжело было разжать руку под смущённое: «Бека, на самолёт опоздаешь, хватит!»

Его ждали полторы недели в Алматы — и, похоже, ему действительно нужен был небольшой тайм-аут. Время, за которое в нём выкристаллизуется что-то новое.

***

— Бек, слушай, а как так получилось, что мы в твоём аэропорту ни разу не целовались?

Юра шёл впереди и катил за собой чемодан в чехле с кошачьими мордами. Он успел в туалете переодеться в летнее, и Отабек залипал на тонких щиколотках, на сильных ногах, покрытых золотыми в солнечном свете волосками. Лёгкие белые шорты свободно висели на талии. Из-под пояса выбивалась кое-как заправленная майка, будто бы подранная тиграми, и… всё внимание Отабека захватила чудесная крепкая задница.

Юра просто шёл своим обычными быстрым шагом, и с каждым движением подтягивалась левая ягодица… правая и снова левая. Не получалось не пялиться на то, как словно в замедленной съёмке отчётливо прорисовывается силуэт квадрицепсов.

Отабек тяжело сглотнул. Эти ноги лучше всего смотрелись бы у него на плечах.

…Из кондиционированного терминала они втекли в расплавленный воздух летнего Алматы.

— Парилка.

— Я предлагал лететь ночным.

Юра вяло пихнул его кулаком в плечо и стёр со лба пот. Отабек скользнул взглядом сверху донизу. Юрины ноги, подмышки, плечи и спина, грудь в вырезе майки… наверняка и пах — всё в одну минуту покрылось влагой, солёной и плотно пахнущей. Отабек, едва себя контролируя, закинул в багажник чемодан, залез в перегретую на солнце машину и завёл двигатель.

Кондиционер погнал по салону прохладный воздух, и Юра растёкся по сиденью, широко раскинув ноги. Пот поблескивал над верхней губой.

— Ты меня вроде на какое-то озеро собирался везти?

— Юр, знаешь, а давай домой.

Юра пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Ты здесь хозяин.

Если верить компьютеру, кондиционер работал на полную, но легче не становилось. Воздух по-прежнему плавился в лёгких.

Проще было бы на такси. Тогда бы не одна только сила воли удерживала Отабека от того, чтобы поцеловать Юрины влажные плечи (запрещено!), погладить колено (не надо!), забраться выше, под шорты (нельзя!).

Это была очень долгая дорога.

— Ад и Израиль, Бек. Ад и Израиль. Что ж у вас посреди лета творится?

— Такое же и творится, ты ведь приезжал в позапрошлом году. Просто сейчас началось пораньше.

Они доехали. Но наваждение — оно не спало, нет, но Отабек смог говорить и дышать. Хорошо, что в пути Юра полудремал в телефоне, не вертелся, только пил нагревшуюся воду и молчал. Перед тем, как выйти из прохладной машины наружу, он глубоко вздохнул, как будто шёл в последний бой — наверное, только поэтому он не заметил, что так же вздохнул и Отабек. Его тоже ждала нешуточная схватка.

Ведь сейчас Юра по-прежнему шёл впереди, и от вида его задницы, к которой прилипали шорты, хотелось дотронуться до члена. До своего. До Юриного.

— Ты чего?

Он покачал головой и обошёл Юру, чтобы открыть дверь. Сейчас бы прижаться сзади. Прямо здесь, в прихожей, припечатать Юру к стенке и торопливо расстегнуть ему шорты и…

«Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты мне отсосал».

— Ты пока раскладывайся, я поесть сделаю.

Накрывало. От вида взмокшей Юриной спины, облепленной майкой, от его задницы и ног, от одного запаха разогретого и чуть вспотевшего тела, разом проступило всё то, что давно подспудно вырастало из доверия, тепла, терпения Юры и, конечно, их поцелуев. Выросло и сформировалось в отчётливое, понятное: «Хочу». Хотелось не только отсосать Юре, хотелось бы, чтобы и ему тоже…

И именно это «хочу» парализовывало. Все прошлые разы, когда Отабек занимался сексом, он им именно «занимался»: технично, чтобы доказать себе самому, что может. Решался и делал, как не очень приятную работу. Ну мог, да.

С Юрой будет иначе. Он ещё не пробовал, но уже знал наверняка. Если уж так вело от вида приспустившихся шортов, когда Юра просто присел на корточки у чемодана. Что же с ним будет, когда он дотронется губами до верха ягодиц, поцелует копчик и поднимется по позвоночнику?

Юра объявил, что идёт в душ, — сразу стало и легче, и сложнее. За эту пару минут Отабек мог бы попробовать успокоиться. Или представить себе, что Юра стаскивает влажную майку, а струи холодной воды бьют по покрывшейся мурашками коже… Если он вошел бы к обнажённому Юре, то едва ли смог бы удержаться.

Дверь распахнулась, едва не сбив Отабека.

— Бек?

— Я… Нет, всё в порядке.

Юру он не обманул — того вообще непросто было обмануть, но он сжал кулаки, сказал: «Ладно» — и вылетел в комнату.

«Я хотел зайти к тебе в душ. Целоваться, тереться всем телом» — можно ведь сказать такое? Нужно. Дышать всем телом. Дотрагиваться. Почувствовать стон на губах. Они же встречаются. Юра же его тоже хочет. Зачем его мучать?

Новые ощущения переполняли. Что с ними делать — можно ли просто накинуться на Юру? Ему понравится? «Ты скучный, Отабек. И трахаешься скучно, без огонька, понимаешь?» — так ему сказали, и он считал, что весь его огонь — в катании, в байке, в музыке. Сейчас он горел внутри — это ведь имел в виду Юра под «хочу»?

Отабек налил себе чаю, открыл и закрыл дверцу шкафа. Юра сидел на кровати в домашних свободных шортах с полинявшим тигром, которые они нашли в магазинчике в Готическом квартале. Из-под пояса выглядывала рыжая резинка трусов. Он молчал и неотрывно следил за Отабеком, а тот ставил на зарядку телефон, браслет, наушники, убирал в шкаф высохшее бельё — делал всё, лишь бы не оказаться рядом, не посмотреть в глаза.

— Я есть хочу, — тихо сказал Юра и прошёл на кухню. Плечом он зацепил Отабека, и тот дёрнулся от не-случайного прикосновения. Юра и это тоже заметил, но смолчал. Сжигал взглядом, но не говорил ни слова.

— Что случилось? — спросил он уже позже, когда доел и убрал за собой посуду.

Отступать было больше некуда. Сколько можно ходить мимо друг друга по квартире?

«Хочу тебя. Вдруг понял. Не только целоваться, всего» — всё это звучало так затасканно, так глупо, и нисколько не выражало того восторга и тех противоречий, что кипели внутри.

Пусть бы и глупости — сказать бы что-нибудь!

— Бека. Скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Как год назад.

— Блядь. Нахуй я вообще… — Юра поднялся со стула и мимо Отабека пролетел в комнату.

Тело снова оказалось быстрее. Дежавю: он перехватил Юру за запястье. Но в этот раз не отпустил.

— Ты издеваешься?

Юра тоже помнил. Кровь стучала в висках.

— Извини. Я просто…

Юра вздохнул: «В жопу засунь своё извини», — и мрачно потащил Отабека за собой комнату.

— Давай-ка кое-что проясним, а то ты, кажется, не понимаешь. Я себе за этот год все мозги перепахал, так хотел быть рядом. Решил, что смогу просто дружить. Трудно, знаешь ли, дружить и так целоваться. Но я привык, почти подстроился даже. — Юра толкнул Отабека на постель, но сам остался стоять сверху. — А потом ты сказал, что влюбился. Отлично. Теперь шарахаешься от меня. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Юра стоял над ним в закрытой позе — и это Юра, который всегда занимал много места. Напряжённый до последнего мускула, от кончиков пальцев и до самого затылка.

— Не хочешь… Блядь, Бека, зачем мы это всё начали? Я бы забил, перетерпел, сидел бы и радовался тому, что у меня такой охуенный друг, а что я влюбился — так это мои проблемы, — он пнул основание кровати, скривился и тихо сказал: — Наверное, это и есть только мои проблемы?

— Извини.

Юра крепче сжал кулаки — побелели костяшки пальцев. На щеках проступили алые пятна. Губы сжались в жёсткую линию. Сейчас бы Отабеку приподняться бы на локтях и посмотреть так, чтобы Юра понял, за что он просит прощения. Понял, чего хочет на самом деле.

Нужно было объяснить самому. Но тело окаменело. Руки невыносимо захотелось прижать к груди и обнять себя — но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Поздно. Он снова почувствовал слишком поздно. Опять не понимал, насколько больно делал, и теперь Юра не захочет, оставит его, не поверит. Ему уже говорили такое. Другими словами, но смысл тот же. Опять слишком поздно, опять не может объяснить, «устал понимать», опять лучше бы не начинал.

Это был восхитительный год.

А теперь во взгляде Юры не было ничего хорошего. Он вдохнул раз, другой.

— Кажется, мне надо остыть, я на улицу.

— Там пекло.

— Тем лучше!

Как был, в домашних штанах и майке, Юра завозился у входа. Хлопнула дверь, и только тогда Отабек смог дышать. Сейчас, когда он остался один, может, у него получится хоть чуть-чуть разобраться в этих навалившихся чувствах. Он запустил руку за пояс домашних штанов. Как будто надеялся на что-то новое! Но мысли о Юре — взмокшем под солнцем, взмокшем от его ласк — переворачивали его мир с ног на голову. От нежности (целовать долго-долго, пока Юра не потеряет голову) к сбивающим с толку желаниям (вжать в стену, почувствовать его возбуждение, тереться пахом о пах). Он не понимал раньше, как потребность в сексе может быть настолько выраженной, полной. От одних только мыслей член пульсировал кровью.

И как Юра продержался весь год?

Он быстро убрал руку, налил в бутылку воды и вышел на улицу. Проветриться бы не помешало не одному Юре, а пекло действительно стояло жуткое.

Стоило открыть дверь подъезда, как знойный воздух втёк в лёгкие. Все желания — бежать за Юрой, поцеловать его сейчас же — затопило как горячим воском и расплавило под солнцем. Юра смеялся, что казах должен любить жару и солнце, но, по правде, в самую жару Отабек обычно отсиживался у катка.

По солнцепёку он доплыл до тени и опустился на лавочку. Во дворе было пусто — середина жаркого буднего дня; только на облезлых качелях сидела девушка в широкополой шляпе (даже подол её платья ленился колыхаться в горячем воздухе) и болтала по телефону. До Отабека долетали отголоски рассказа о классной заднице у парня с потока. Отабек украдкой присмотрелся к ней, и, нет, он по-прежнему не понимал, где искать её сексуальность. Может, она в ярком платье, тонких ногах или длинных волосах? Будь на её месте тот парень с классной задницей, что-то бы изменилось? Нет.

Мир остался прежним: никто, кроме Юры, не был в его вкусе. Никто не вызывал такого отклика. Только бы удалось объясниться…

Девушка ушла, и Отабек остался во дворе совсем один. Солнце медленно, так медленно ползло от полудня.

Наконец, на тропинке показался взмокший Юра. Злой, решительный — Отабек понятия не имел, что тот надумал. Быть может, худшие страхи воплотятся в жизнь прямо сейчас. Широкими шагами Юра подошёл к нему (плотный запах пота будил странные желания: опуститься на колени, потереться лицом в бедро), выхватил бутылку с водой и опустошил в пару жадных глотков, а потом потребовал:

— Говори уже!

— Я люблю тебя. Не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось.

— Я тоже. Дальше.

— Ты мне нужен, — он замолчал. Пора было было сказать самое сложное: — Юр, ты будешь злиться, если я скажу, что хочу тебя?

Юра закусил губу, тихо выдохнул: «Блядь» — и опустился на лавочку к Отабеку. Устал, взмок, на плечи уже лег болезненно-алой меткой солнечный ожог, а из-под майки проглядывала белейшая кожа (облизать бы эту границу!).

— Тебя же секс не интересует, сам говорил.

— Говорил, — те несколько раз, когда Отабек решался попробовать, он чувствовал себя слишком открытым. Выставленным напоказ. И об этом Юра тоже знал.

— А со мной ты типа только «за»? Вот это новости, — Юра помолчал немного и всем телом развернулся к Отабеку. — А что тогда было в тот раз? Я сих пор себя чувствую моральным уродом.

— Не знаю. Может, ещё не включилось вот это… всё. Честное слово, я сам не очень понимаю.

— Я тут себе навоображал, что с тебя хватит. Что после того раза до меня не хочешь даже дотрагиваться. Теперь вот боюсь до усрачки. Не понимает он, блядь. А мне что делать?

— Тебе неприятно?

— Совсем дурак?

Отабек пожал плечами. Вообще-то он и был дурак в том, что касалось отношений.

— Ладно, план такой: мы идём домой и целуемся до звёзд в глазах. И если между делом получится, что ты меня трахнешь, я буду совсем не против.

Юра выхватил из его рук ключи и пошёл в сторону подъезда. И — будто бы Отабеку было мало — качнул бёдрами. Ткань скользнула по ягодицам, мягко очертила их и обозначила ложбинку. Хорошо, что они были сейчас на улице… Или плохо. Они поднимались по такой длинной лестнице, и опять взгляд Отабека был приклеен к ногам и заднице. Юра обернулся на середине пролёта, ухмыльнулся и прогнулся в пояснице, пока возился с замком.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек, едва ли не заталкивая его в квартиру. Вслепую захлопнул дверь и наконец-то развернулся лицом к лицу.

Горящие огнём Юрины плечи, его шея и короткие торчащие волосы у виска — ведь можно было целовать повсюду без придуманных ограничений и, приподняв голову, прижаться к губам с той жадностью, которую он прежде чувствовал в Юре, а теперь мог ответить и сам.

Не получалось сказать о своей жажде, воздуха хватило, только чтобы простонать имя, а потом вглядеться в широко распахнутые глаза.

— Охуеть, Бек…

Он снова вжал Юру в стенку, потёрся пахом о его бедро, задел член. Раньше Отабек не видел в этом смысла, но сейчас… Сейчас ему надо было больше Юры.

— Ты всё-таки… да?

Отабек кивнул в ответ, скинул шлёпанцы и потащил Юру в спальню. Плевать, что он пока не знал, что делать — важно было делать и чувствовать что-нибудь: ощущать руки на теле, самому забираться под майку, вдыхать запах кожи, что угодно. А Юра словно бы находил для его жажды русло, давал понять: он здесь, он никуда не денется. Ягодицы, загипнотизировавшие его в аэропорту, оказалось невозможно сладко сжимать в руках. Куда-то он зашвырнул свою майку, стащил и Юрину тоже.

— Какой ты… — выдохнул Юра.

Иным Отабек быть не мог, не теперь, когда он открыл это в себе.

— Давай как в прошлый раз? — предложил он, и Юра напрягся всем телом.

— Ты уверен?

Он был как никогда уверен. Он помнил, что и как чувствовал в прошлый раз, как хорошо им было, как спокойно. Тогда он купался в Юриной любви и, конечно, хотел повторить — если только Юру не оттолкнёт воспоминание о том, чем всё в тот раз закончилось.

Внутри шевелились старые дурацкие страхи, и пора было от них избавляться. Только Юра мог в этом помочь.

— Тогда давай.

Отабек лёг на бок и с нетерпением ждал, что Юра пристроится к нему сзади.

Именно так они лежали в прошлый раз. Но тогда не было этого волнения и предвкушения, совсем по-другому ощущалось дыхание Юры на загривке, и мурашки не бежали по спине от лёгкого поцелуя между лопаток.

Юра медлил, и тогда Отабек подался назад, чтобы ощутить, как удобно ляжет член между ягодиц, притереться и расслабиться. От неожиданности Юра прикусил ему основание шеи. Отабек с шумом выдохнул, а потом застонал вслух, когда Юра начал осыпать его плечи и шею мириадами влажных открытых поцелуев, между которыми шептал его имя.

Ладонь замерла у паха, и Отабек — сейчас он точно знал, чего хочет — взял его руку в свою. Юра будто бы перестал дышать. Не дышал он и когда Отабек поднёс его ладонь к губам и облизнул одним широким движением. Дорожка слюны потянулась от губ к пальцам, и он лизнул ещё раз, ещё, собирая больше слюны, и сам приспустил трусы на бёдра.

Стало очень страшно: а вдруг дотронется — и всё выйдет как когда-то: более-менее приятно, слишком интимно, совсем не впечатляюще? Но Юра провёл по головке, и Отабек не сдержал громкого выдоха. Пока всё получалось невозможно прекрасно. Влажная рука обхватила его и скользнула до самого основания вниз, замерла.

И исчезла.

— Юр?

Юра прижался к нему сзади и едва слышно прошептал:

— Блядь, не могу. Извини. Я столько представлял себе, что доберусь до тебя и… не могу. Ты не думай, что это месть или ещё какая-то хуйня, ладно? Я так хочу… Наверное, мне тоже надо всё это переварить.

Отабек вернул бельё на место. Улыбку удержать не удавалось. Ему нравилось хотеть Юру. Нравилась даже эта неудовлетворённость, нравилось, какими тонами окрасились желание быть вместе, предвкушение и надежда. Да будь это просто расплатой за целый год, он бы не жаловался — всё справедливо и закономерно. Он готов был ждать. Напоследок ещё раз проехавшись ягодицами по Юриному паху, он развернулся и спросил:

— Тогда, наверное, как обычно?

Если бы Юра попросил пока его не трогать и дать прийти в себя — Отабек бы всё сделал. Но Юра кивнул и с неуверенной улыбкой потянулся к нему. Всё правильно: прежде чем бросаться с головой в новое и неизведанное, иногда на новом льду сначала лучше откатать на бис любимую программу, которая раз за разом становится всё лучше, открывает в себе всё новые грани. Их поцелуи звенели от разбуженного желания.

Теперь не выдерживал Отабек и сбегал на балкон прийти в себя, немного отдышаться. Юра довольно смеялся и запирался в душе, а Отабек ждал его под дверью, вслушиваясь в тихие выдохи, долетающие до него между плесками воды.

Во сне он ловил Юру в объятия и, толком не проснувшись, целовал его шею. Утыкался в плечо и замирал надолго. Под ключицей у Отабека теперь красовался засос, и очень хотелось носить футболку с широким вырезом, чтобы все видели эту метку. Или, наоборот, замотаться в любимый шарф, наплевав на жару: это принадлежит только ему. С новообретёнными чувствами каждое старое фото в телефоне стало казаться слишком откровенным для посторонних глаз: утренний Юра сидит на кровати в одних только пижамных штанах, тянется и почесывается; высовывает язык; показывает средний палец и сам же ржёт; слушает музыку в его наушниках со счастливым лицом; короткое видео — Юра отмахивается утром от Пётькиного хвоста. Слишком много драгоценных кадров. Отабек обновил все пароли и только тогда успокоился.

С тренировок он уходил довольный собой — сил хватало на всё, что говорил тренер, и даже больше. А вот Юре раз за разом напоминали о том, что он приехал не выделываться, а оттачивать технику.

Юра оттачивал технику, выделывался, а потом вполголоса бухтел в раздевалке, если не удавалось провернуть какой-то фокус.

— Но ты же правда выделывался.

— Ну да. Зато ты на меня так смотришь. Сам-то?

Сам-то не лучше, но в отличие от Юры он давно научился не попадаться под горячую руку. А настроение было такое, что хотелось прыгать четверные один за одним, на полной скорости кружить по катку, выехать на лёд на байке — чтобы Юра смотрел. «И дал прямо на байке».

— Лучше бы он как Фельцман орал. Твой как разложит всё по полочкам — говном себя чувствуешь.

— Лучше мне по полочкам разложат, чем эмоциями перегрузят, — в тон ответил Отабек.

— И наорать нельзя, вот в чём засада.

— Но не зря приехал?

— Ну не зря. — Юра убрал коньки в сумку и запихал к ним мокрую от пота форму. — Завтра мне велено отдыхать и думать над своими ошибками. А кто-то мне озёра обещал показать, и где?

И нигде. Они, конечно, выбирались погулять к воде, но всё возле города, и вокруг всегда было полно народу. «Показать озёра» — это совсем другое.

— Можно попробовать с ночёвкой забраться куда-нибудь.

— Давай. Палатка или есть варианты?

— Смотря как поедем, на байке или на машине, — Юра фыркнул. Ну конечно. — Уверен? Там дорога два с лишним часа.

Ещё один выразительный взгляд: столько глупых вопросов подряд, — и Юра упал на кровать, похлопал рядом с собой: полежать, пообниматься, снова довести Отабека до точки кипения… Не сейчас, а то точно никуда не поедут. Обойдя Юру по широкой дуге, — тот всегда мог обхватить ногами и уронить на себя — Отабек уселся на подоконник с телефоном.

Юра с растерянным видом рассматривал на примятое своей же ладонью покрывало. Одинокий, испуганный, запутавшийся — и снова Отабек то ли обнимет его, то ли нет. А мог позвонить из кровати, дурак.

Отабек опустил босые ноги на пол. Обиженного Юру так хотелось зажать и зацеловать.

Как не вовремя Асмет взял трубку.

— Привет! Слушай, я друга обещал на озёра сводить. Ну да, Юрка.

Юра замер в полудвижении, зажмурился — и откинулся снова на спинку будто бы расслабленно. Юра хорошо умел играть — школа Барановской, чего уж. Но Отабек-то всё видел. Распрощавшись с Асметом, он аккуратно подошёл к кровати и спросил:

— Юр?

— Ничего. Договорился? Отлично, собираемся.

«С другом». Если бы он сказал — «с парнем» — что бы было тогда? Они не обсуждали этот вопрос. Они в нём не разобрались сами. Отабек разрывался между желанием закрыть Юру для себя одного или рассказать об их отношениях всему миру.

Настроение испортилось и расхотелось куда-то ехать, но и оставаться дома было нельзя. На автопилоте он покидал вещи в сумку — что-то из одежды, еда, зарядники, зубные щетки. Юрка собирался в поездку с настроением смертника: потрахаться или умереть, — и как бы Отабек ни пытался заговорить об этом, неизменно сбивался на полуслове о яростный взгляд. Все «не торопись», «всё в порядке», «пожалуйста» Юра сейчас не слышал. Не хотел слышать.

— Поехали уже.

Отабек молча кивнул и повернул ключ зажигания.

Ему бы расслабиться: не думать о сложных разговорах, чувствовать только движение и дорогу. Но по спине ознобом скребло напряжение Юры, и чем дольше они ехали, тем больше Отабек и сам заражался этой нервозностью. Нет, ничего хорошего из такого отдыха выйти не могло.

В подтверждение нерадостных мыслей на выезде из города Юра хлопнул его по плечу: тормози — и забежал в аптеку у обочины, ни слова не говоря. С таким лицом Юра покупал… не таблетки от кашля и даже не пистолет, чтобы кого-нибудь застрелить и застрелиться самому. Отабек промолчал, дождался ещё одного хлопка по плечу и снова пообещал себе, что не позволит дурацкому Юриному упрямству всё испортить. Только пока он не представлял себе, что делать. Оставалось гнать дальше по нагретой за день пыльной дороге и обгонять редкие машины.

Минут через пятьдесят показался знакомый съезд с трассы. Отабек велел: «Держись» — и сбавил скорость. Если он правильно помнил, то дорога заворачивала за ближайшим холмом. Там-то на обочине он остановился и заглушил двигатель.

— Ты чего? Прибило?

Отабек мотнул головой.

— Привал. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Юра с подозрением покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Чуть неловко слез на землю и отошёл к бурьяну, потом попил воды, кое-как размялся, растёр замёрзшие даже в перчатках руки и вернулся к мотоциклу:

— Всё, отдохнул. Едем.

— Не спеши.

— Сам же хотел засветло добраться.

— Значит, не доберёмся засветло. В сумке плед лежал, достанешь?

Юра посмотрел на него, на шлем в руках и длинную тень от мотоцикла, чуть завис, но всё же расстелил плед и фыркнул:

— Ты и твои сорок кроликов.

— Каких кроликов?

— Никаких. Из анекдота. — Всю видимость весёлого настроения у Юры как рукой сняло. Он мрачно уселся в самый центр пледа. — Ну?

— Не хочу ехать с таким настроем.

— Каким?

— Трахнуться или умереть.

Юра посмотрел на него, сорвал травинку и сунул её в рот.

— Так заметно?

Отабек подвинул Юру с центра пледа, расстегнул куртку и улёгся рядом.

— Очень заметно. Помнишь, ты мне тогда сказал, что тебя устроит только твёрдое «хочу»?

— Я хочу.

— А меня ты за кого принимаешь? Я никуда тебя не тороплю.

Юра улёгся на бок, глядя Отабеку прямо в глаза — смертельный взгляд, не отвернуться.

— Зато я себя тороплю. Блядь, бесит. Мне уезжать скоро, когда ещё получится тебя трахнуть?

Юра считал, что он смешается, поддастся и позволит собой вертеть? Отабек мог выдержать этот взгляд и хотел сделать всё правильно. Он и сам умел смотреть не хуже в ответ.

— Трахнешь, не вопрос. Думаешь, я передумаю? Считаешь, что не дождусь?

Юра не отводил взгляд… невозможно было смотреть в эти зелёные упрямые глазищи. А вот голос у него был тихий-тихий, когда он наконец сказал:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя динамлю.

— Да знаю я, что ты не динамишь! Мне нравится то, что у нас сейчас, мне нравится тебя хотеть. Нравится ждать.

— Мне тоже всё сейчас нравится! — почти закричал Юра и затих.

— Так, Юр, погоди, в чём у нас проблема?

Юра отпустил его взгляд, помотал головой.

— Я-то думал, это ты такой дохуя сложный, а у меня всё так просто и понятно. Ну да. Тебя хочу безумно и шарахаюсь. Долбоёб. Как какая-то зашуганная девственница.

И что тут непонятного? Сам же Отабек запутал Юру, а теперь им обоим надо распутать всё обратно. Но всё-таки он сказал:

— Сложно.

— Ага. Я так тебя люблю, Бек, и всё равно мозг ебу. Кажется, из меня выходит хуевый друг.

— Из меня не лучше.

Юра ухмыльнулся и поднялся на ноги.

— Ну да. Руку давай. Поехали, покажешь «другу» озёра.

Отабек посмотрел на небо, на клонящееся к закату солнце — и утянул Юру обратно на плед. Засветло они уже не успевали, так какая разница? Почему бы не полежать немного, не отодвинуть ворот толстовки и не замереть, уткнувшись носом в шею. Он бы, наверное, пролежал так долго, если бы Юра не шлёпнул себя по лбу.

— Ебал я такую романтику. В Мещере комаров кормил, в Карелии кормил, ещё и здесь эти твари. Почему нельзя так, чтобы была только природа, без людей и без комаров? — он спихнул Отабека с себя и нащупал на пледе перчатки. — Не тормози, поехали, потом поласкаешься.

Отабек засмеялся, ещё раз обнял Юру и пошёл к тёплому мотоциклу, уже облепленному комарами. Теперь ему не терпелось поскорее добраться до озера, и он едва дождался, пока Юра закинет в сумку плед, устроится сзади и хлопнет по плечу: «Погнали».

Стемнело окончательно. Теперь Отабек вёл предельно осторожно: мало им темноты, так ещё и старый асфальт сменила грунтовка, разбитая тракторами и копытами коров, — тут о приятной езде можно было забыть.

— Пиздец! — крикнул ему в ухо Юра на особо чувствительном ухабе.

Отабек тихо улыбнулся. В том, чтобы ехать вдвоём в темноте, тоже была своя прелесть. Юра счастливо выдыхал на ямах и кочках, материл дорожников, которых здесь отродясь не бывало, задерживал дыхание на поворотах. Отабек замечал уже, что Юру возбуждает езда на байке. Он ни на что не рассчитывал, но… вообще-то, рассчитывал, да. И вёл их вперёд, наслаждаясь близостью, темнотой и дорогой.

— Скоро будем! — пообещал он, когда Юра постучал по плечу.

И точно: уже минут через десять воздух стал прохладным и сырым, в свете фар мелькнул блик на воде. Ухабистая дорога шла дальше, вдоль озера. Пара минут — и они были на месте. Подсвечивая себе телефоном, Отабек открыл ворота и закатил внутрь мотоцикл. Глаза привыкали к темноте, и он начинал различать всё вокруг: дом, двор, беседку, берег озера всего в десятке метров от дома, подмёрзшего Юру, прыгающего на месте. Поймав его взгляд, тот поднял брови: чего надо?

Отабек кинул ему ключи, а сам пошёл ставить мотоцикл. Это пока им было хорошо, но он-то знал, что стоит только расслабиться, согреться — выключит моментально. Да, надо было скорее идти в душ и спать.

Но Юра замер у крыльца и поднял глаза наверх:

— Какие звёзды, охренеть просто.

Отабек обожал степное небо; надеялся, что и Юра поймёт, прочувствует. Представлял, как они будут вместе смотреть на Млечный путь, такой яркий на густо-чёрном небе. Но сейчас ему хотелось было глядеть только в сияющие глаза и разгадывать отражения созвездий на радужке. Силуэт Юры, растрёпанного и грязного, будил такие романтично-сладкие грёзы и мысли, что их даже думать было неловко. И как скажешь, что замирает дыхание, что хочется стиснуть в объятиях и зацеловать, любоваться этой улыбкой вечно.

От этих мыслей смотреть на Юру стало совсем уж невозможно, и он тоже уставился на звёзды. Звук лёгкого дыхания у лица застал его врасплох.

— Я подарю тебе звезду, — вкрадчиво сказал Юра и сунул ему в руки свой шлем. — Светом нетленным будет она озарять нам путь в бесконечность, — он развернулся и пошёл к дому, но Отабек успел поймать взгляд.

Невыносимо. Сердце колотилось в груди. Он вдохнул раз, другой, помотал головой и пошёл включать водонагреватель. Шлем он по-прежнему держал в руках перед собой как какой-нибудь котелок.

***

Отабек проснулся до рассвета. Юра, конечно, ещё спал, и Отабек сполз с подушки к нему, пристроился у груди и замер там. Здесь, в тепле, родной запах становился насыщеннее, и голова шла кругом. Он спустился ещё ниже, улёгся щекой на бедро, и стало совсем хорошо. Можно было дышать и мучиться вечно — особый вид удовольствия, но тут Юра перевернулся на бок, и лицом Отабек теперь почти касался его члена, выдохни он сильнее — пощекотал бы дыханием через ткань, потянись вперёд — дотронулся бы… Нельзя. Пока нельзя.

Можно было просто лежать и любоваться очертаниями расслабленного тела, дышать влагой и теплом. Слушать, как сбивается дыхание, улыбаться тому, как приподнимается член под его взглядом — Юрка потихоньку просыпался и смотрел на Отабека так, что становилось больно дышать.

— Ночь на дворе, спи.

Юра хмыкнул и — хрипловатый со сна голос звучал ласково и нежно — спросил:

— А ты так и будешь залипать?

Отабек улыбнулся, легонько подул. Юра задержал дыхание. Не понять было, чего у него теперь на уме, не прочитать во взгляде. Но потом он вытянулся, стащил трусы до середины бедра и снова опустился на место. Теперь в нос Отабеку утыкался полувставший член, больше не прикрытый одеждой, и если это не было приглашением — то чем?

Он всё-таки замешкался, отчасти давая Юре передумать, отчасти любуясь. Член мазнул по скуле, поднимаясь окончательно. Отабек потянулся вперёд, облизнул от основания и до головки, впитывая вкус и запах. Задержался на самом верху и скользнул вниз. От этих простых движений рот наполнился слюной. Отабек ещё раз провёл носом, влажным языком по всей длине — Юрка всхлипнул — и, наконец, направил себе в рот.

Оказалось сложновато. Отабек пожадничал и почти подавился, но не позволил Юре себя отстранить, хоть на глазах выступили слёзы. Что-то такое было в этом ощущении в горле, которое он успел почувствовать до спазма. Он снова качнул головой, на этот раз аккуратнее, не так глубоко.

Наверное, это была не самая лучшая поза. В ней затекала шея, не было простора для манёвра, и член входил в рот под не очень удобным углом. Но то, что он делал сейчас, так возбуждало, так нравилось, что плевать на неудобства!

Юра так отвечал на его неловкие движения — нет, любые неудобства стоили этих звуков. Стоили тихого выдоха, когда Отабек прижал член языком и приласкал у самого верха. Горячей волной в пах отдался шёпот:

— Я сейчас…

Отабек ответил: «Кончай» — не голосом, а вибрацией по члену, — и за бёдра притянул Юру ближе, чтобы тот даже не пытался отстраниться в последнюю секунду. Ему нужно было прочувствовать каждое движение, вкус, выпить до конца.

Юра задвигался резко, быстро, последним рывком снова чуть не задел ту неприятную точку в горле — плевать. В нёбо плеснуло плотной струёй. Отабек собрал всё и облизнул напоследок. Юра выпустил его волосы и перевернулся на спину — ещё твёрдый член мазнул по губам. Ещё раз поцеловав его, Отабек вернулся на свою подушку, давая отдых подзатёкшей шее.

Впервые он попробовал Юру на вкус. Смог не только увидеть (ведь пару раз подглядывал украдкой) — почувствовать вкус и запах.

— Охуеть. Сейчас, погоди, отдышусь. Я тоже хочу.

Отабек выдохнул. Воздух застрял в лёгких. Юра собирался сделать ему минет. Да от одной этой мысли он оказался на полпути к разрядке. А Юра опрокинул его на спину и затянул в жадный влажный поцелуй, выдохнул в губы:

— А я ничего так на вкус, сгодится, — и снова прижался бесстыдно и мокро. От этой открытости у Отабека темнело в глазах и пальцы намертво сжимались на бёдрах. «Хочу его» — единственная мысль, которая осталась в голове.

Юра приподнялся над ним на руках, восхищённо оглядел и без предупреждения, без какого-либо знака нырнул вниз и забрал сразу на половину длины. До конца вогнал уже сам Отабек, не сдержавшись. Юра подавился, и этот спазм стал последней каплей. Его выгнуло, он зажмурил глаза и вцепился в волосы Юры.

Когда он проморгался и открыл глаза, перед ним сидел ошалевший Юра с каплями спермы — его спермы — на щеке. Из уголка рта стекала дорожка слюны. Отабек повторил пальцем контур припухших губ, которые только что в одно движение довели его до оргазма. Дотронулся до взлохмаченных волос и снова потянулся к Юриным губам, касаясь их как святыни.

Юра нахохлился от смущения, но быстро отвлёкся на поцелуй. Вкусы их смешивались на губах, и Отабек не мог насытиться этим ощущением. Его сомнения и опасения — все они таяли в этом поцелуе.

— Ну бля, Бека, я распробовать даже не успел, ну кто так делает? — пробурчал Юра и пристроился под бок Отабеку. Тут же без малейшего недовольства в голосе он пожаловался: — Блядь, резинки не пригодились.

— Что, тебе хватит одного раза? — улыбнулся в ответ Отабек и тут же получил под рёбра.

— Главное, чтобы тебе не хватило. Хочу отсосать тебе нормально, понял? И трахнуться наконец. Усадить тебя верхом. У тебя такие мышцы, хочу на них ещё посмотреть.

— Или лицом к лицу. Я хочу видеть твои эмоции, когда буду в тебе в первый раз.

— Эй, я первый!

Отабек пожал плечами.

— Может быть, ты сможешь меня уговорить. Но я бы на это не рассчитывал.

Юра засмеялся ему в плечо.

— Пиздец ты. И это называется — друг.

— Да, это и называется друг.


End file.
